Staring
by smeegal61
Summary: Everlark oneshot. Modern AU. Peeta's been staring for the last seven years. Katniss finally decides to do something about it.


**Everlark. Modern AU. Oneshot. I set it in my local pub - probably should have been in a bar (I don't know if you have pubs in America) but I know nothing about bars soo… I think they're about 19 years old roughly and I probably made Prim older than she should have been but hey, who cares?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is Suzanne Collins'.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

Katniss let the heavy oak door swing closed, immediately muffling the sound of the howling wind outside. After wiping her old boots on the doormat, she shuffled across the floorboards, making her way over to a bar stool. By standing on her tip toes, she could just about edge her way onto the seat, her petite frame making things difficult.

She flagged down the bartender. "One Old Speckled Hen, please." He nodded and poured it for her, placing the glass on the bar with a click. Handing over the money, she nodded then took a sip and waited.

Three weeks ago, Jo, one of her old school friends, had started needling her. Apparently, even in this modern day and age, a girl needed a man around or there was something wrong with her. _"C'mon,"_ she had said. _"You need a guy. How long have I known you? Not once have I ever seen you go on a date or even look at a guy like that. You said you needed to look after Prim. She's sixteen now, she does what she likes. You said you were too busy working. This new job has better hours. You said you needed to settle into the new job - you've been there five months! Where's the hold up?" _It doesn't sound like much but after weeks of it, Katniss had given in just to stop the incessant whining, allowing Jo to set her up on a date.

She wasn't sure this was the best idea but Jo had got it in her brain that this was the only chance Katniss had at future happiness, so was going all out. _"He could be a male model, y'know, but he's really down to earth and a great guy. You and he are so similar" _- which, coming from Jo, is like winning all the Oscars in one year. She had been told to be at the King's Head at 8.30 today, just for casual drinks to get to know each other. Katniss just hoped she hadn't been expected to dress up - she was just in boots, jeans and a t-shirt, covered with as much winter clothing as she owned.

She was just taking another swig, when someone cleared their throat behind her. Placing the glass down, she turned to face her interrupter. "Katniss Everdeen? I'm Gale Hawthorne. I believe I'm supposed to be meeting you for drinks?"

She shook his outstretched hand, remembering her friend's last minute advice - _"Be nice, brainless. He won't like you if you act all… like you, actually."_

"Nice to meet you Gale. Have a seat." He settled himself in and ordered a beer of his own, before turning to her again.

"Well, I know Jo said you were pretty but I didn't expect someone this gorgeous." She knew he was probably just flirting, but Katniss could return the sentiment. It was typical of Jo to exaggerate but in this case she had to agree her friend was right. Gale was a towering mass of lean muscle, olive skin and grey eyes matching hers. Slight black stubble dotted his chin, matching ebony locks brushed his brows while angular jaw and cheek bones cast shadows across his face.

She smiled. "Same to you. So, how do you know Jo?"

"A few years back her parents shipped her off to this summer camp where you learnt forest skills. My mum had done the same thing with me and my siblings. She was more likely to catch herself rather than any animals in her snares and I was a liability with an axe. We helped each other out, complained about our families and the rest was history." They both took a sip of their beer. "What about you?"

"Old school friends - nothing exciting. We were ten when we met. She pulled my friend's hair, I called her a bitch, we decided we liked each other."

"Sounds like Jo."

She snorted. "Yeah. You mentioned you had siblings?"

His face lit up. "Three - two brothers, one sister. I'm the oldest but Rory's next. He's-"

Katniss suddenly stopped listening, though he continued to talk. When she had arrived, she had kept her head down, hoping to avoid meeting anyone she knew and having to make awkward small talk, as was inevitable in such a small town. Now she felt more at ease (and the seat next to her was taken) she felt comfortable enough to look around.

The pub was familiar, propped up against the seafront with waves currently beating at the narrow path outside. Inside though, it was calm and cosy, families out together for a meal, groups talking in low voices and dogs lain lazily and haphazardly across the floor. Under the old oak beams in a wide fireplace lay a roaring blaze, giving everyone in the vicinity rosy cheeks. And over there, tucked in a corner with a group of friends - a pair of unmistakeable cerulean eyes.

Peeta fucking Mellark.

She scowled. As mentioned before, it was a small town and meeting old schoolmates was guaranteed, but she had been almost _positive _he had gone off to university somewhere. Why wouldn't he? He had the perfect grades and his parents certainly had the money, unlike her.

She tuned back in. "-little Posy, she's only seven you know, but it only seems like yesterday… Hey Katniss, you okay?"

She had forgotten about her scowl and made a conscious effort to smile, only partially succeeding. "Yeah, just a little warm. What were you saying about Posy?"

"It only seems like yesterday she was born - I'm worried the day is coming when me, Rory and Vick have to do our brotherly duty and scare off…" And he was off again. As much as she tried to concentrate (because Gale _was _really nice and she _had _promised Jo), her mind kept drifting to Peeta. Because he was staring. Again.

This was why she wouldn't have minded never seeing him again. They had spent seven years in the same classes in the same school without ever saying anything to one another. And every day he stared at her.

Normally this would just have been creepy and she would have discounted him as a bit of a weirdo or a hormonal teenage boy. But this was Peeta Mellark, head of the football team, student council representative and, eventually, head boy. He had friends in abundance and, thanks to the Mellark genes giving him undeniable good looks, girls falling over him aplenty. He was _popular._

This meant Katniss couldn't just dismiss him as a loner with a stupid crush - he was never alone and no-one thought about her that way, least of all someone like him. Not that she wanted any attention - her and Jo and Madge had got on very well on their own, _thank you very much_ (although both now had long term boyfriends).

Then there were those little smirks he sent her every time she caught him looking. The one that ridiculed her, as if there was a joke she didn't know and it was at her expense. Nearly always one of his friends would notice and laugh outright and start whispering with him, about her no doubt. This was when she always looked away.

That was what she had to live with through school. It was distracting when working and a constant reminder out of the corner of her eye that she wasn't good enough, a laughing stock. That was when she adopted Jo's policy of telling the world to go stuff itself, especially the male population.

She had been so glad when they had finished college and had been _so_ sure that he was going to go off to some top university. Hopefully, he would never come back.

Obviously, that wasn't happening. Here he was, two months into the university term, sat a table with Delly Cartwright, Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta.

"Sorry. I've been talking too much, haven't I? How about you - any siblings?"

"Umm, yeah. One sister, she's called Prim and she's sixteen, the same as your Rory I think… She's sweet. Talks to everyone and everyone loves her. Looks nothing like me with her blonde hair and blue eyes."

"How about your parents?"

He was still staring, obviously unable to see Gale with a partition concealing them from one another. "What? Oh. Dead. Car accident. Not going to talking about it."

"Sure. Sorry." There was a pause. "Can I get you another drink?"

"No thanks." She shook her head, eyes locked on her nemesis across the room. Downing her drink then plonking it on the bar, she flicked her eyes up to meet Gale's. "Excuse me a moment."

Slipping off her stool, she finally realised the height difference between her and her date was huge - he loomed over her. She was glad she had stayed seated thus far but knew she would never be able to concentrate with Peeta staring. It was finally time to do something about it (even if a little dutch courage was needed). She was no longer in school - she didn't need to worry about what he could do. Out here, he was powerless.

Katniss started to walk slowly towards him, his eyes still following her. They widened in fear as she walked purposefully past the ladies and directly stared at him, making her destination obvious. All the clever words she had thought up flew out her brain the moment she stood a few feet from his table, replaced by anger that he had ruined her date and had impinged on her life. His friends hadn't noticed her yet; they had their backs facing her but that sweet ignorance wasn't going to last for long.

"K-K-Katniss?" Peeta stammered. "Um, hi, wha-"

"What the fuck's your problem?" She was hissing at him, spite coming through with every syllable she uttered.

"Huh?" His cheeks had gone bright red, confusion and embarrassment flooding across his features.

"What. The. Fuck's. Your. Problem?" She enunciated every letter, speaking as though he was a five year old.

"I'm sorry… did I do-"

"You're sorry? Oh, that's going to make everything better, isn't it? Why do you always stare at me?" Jo had always said that Katniss was the most sarcastic and blunt person she'd ever met, with the least amount of social skills. She wasn't about to stop now, especially when it was so well deserved. He just sat there, mouth agape, resembling a fish while his friends all just stared at her. Why don't they just join the club? "Great answer. Thanks for enlightening me." When he still didn't respond, she started yelling. "Look, I know you think I'm the scum of the earth and hate me. I know I'm ugly and boring and scruffy and poor and you probably think it's an offense for me to even be seen by you. Guess what? _I don't care._ But, for the love of God, will you please stop staring? You stared every day for seven years and if that's not a bit freakish, I don't know what is, but somehow you still seem to get everyone to love you. I had hoped I'd never see you again but obviously life isn't going my way at the moment."

She stopped her tirade, breathing heavily and waited for Mellark to explode, to wring her neck for everything she just said. He just sat and stared. She threw her arms up in exasperation. "Ugh! I give up! Just, please, please, stop staring? I'd like the chance to have a social life, but at the moment you're preventing me. Just look somewhere else for this one date?" He still didn't respond. She mumbled something along the lines of "Why do I even try?", and turned on her heel, ready to return to Gale.

A hand caught her arm. She stopped but didn't turn around. A soft, deep voice rumbled from behind her. "You think I hate you?" She turned slowly back round, finding him stood behind her, one hand shoved in his pockets with his face carefully blank.

"I saw that cocky little smirk every time I caught you looking that told me exactly what you thought of me. I saw you whisper with your friends about me, spreading rumours and laughing at my expense." His face fell. "Didn't think I'd notice?"

He shoved the other hand in his pocket. "You think I hate you." Peeta was looking rather dejected now, a tone of defeat in his voice as he examined his shiny shoes that he scuffed along the floor. He didn't say anything for a while, so I decided that was all he had to say, before he stopped me leaving. "Just give me a moment to work this through, yeah?" Katniss had never been known for patience but she was pretty sure she'd want to hear this, so she gave the curt nod he'd been waiting for.

A few minutes passed. He tilted his head back to face the ceiling, conflicting emotions colouring his eyes. He shut them tightly before moving his head to it's usual angle and opening them to fix his eyes squarely on her. She felt pinned to the spot.

"Katniss Everdeen, I can honestly say I have never, ever, hated you. You've got that so completely and utterly wrong. There may have been times when I wished I could hate you, but-"

"Great, thanks for that, I'll just be-" He held up a hand, placating her.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, it's just… I'm having a hard time getting the words out, y'know?" Peeta Mellark, the boy with the Golden Tongue having issues speaking? Not likely. "Anyway, I thought it was obvious that I didn't hate you, I thought the whole staring thing would let you know that, but obviously you took that the wrong way. Look… I don't really know how to say this but…" He trailed off.

"Get on with it, Mellark. I don't have all day."

He blurted out, "I like you." He blushed as red as a fire engine. "God, I can't believe I just said it like that but, yeah, I _really_ like you." Katniss blinked, then turned around once again, walking away from him without a word. Behind her back, Peeta turned to his friends, a panicked expression plastered on his face. The girls just looked at him and shrugged, while Finnick mimed a make out session. As his only source of advice in such an emergency situation, he carried out Finnick's idea.

Taking three long strides to catch up with Katniss, he gripped her arm and swung her roughly around to face him again, shock infusing her features. With less than a moment's hesitation, he pushed her up against the edge of a nearby (empty!) table, wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her mouth to his. Her mouth didn't move, frozen in surprise. All he could think was, _"I'm kissing Katniss Everdeen!", _and revel in the softness of her lips under his, her small body cradled in his arms.

Katniss, on the other hand, had gone completely blank. She failed to process what was happening but finally, unlikely as this occurrence was, she realised this was _Peeta Mellark _and he was kissing her. With all her strength, she managed to shove at his chest enough to indicate she wasn't happy about proceedings and he broke their lip contact. Before he even had time to draw breath, her hand met his cheek. The resounding _crack _as skin met skin at high speed echoed around the room, suddenly making it very clear that their conversation was the sole focus of the room at this point, that no-one else was speaking.

Peeta very slowly brought his hand up to hold the side of his face, slowly looking into Katniss' eyes. He was still far too close for comfort. "Sorry. I probably deserved that. It's just um, you were going to walk away and I think you think I was joking around or something. I- I didn't want you to think I was that sort of person."

She sneered. "What, so being the man who molested me is better?"

"No! God no! I'm sorry! Can I just explain?" She shook her head and started to shuffle back to her seat, this time finding a different wall of muscle in her way. Looking up, she found herself gazing directly into the ocean coloured eyes of Finnick Odair, lover extraordinaire, who was looking down at her with a slight smirk, although a frown shone through his eyes.

"Can you just listen to him, sugar? I've listen to him whine about you for the last seven years. If you don't listen now, even for a few minutes, I'm going to have to live with him being mopey for the rest of my life. I'm not looking forward to that. So, please? For me darlin'?"

"Don't call me 'darlin'' or 'sugar'," she growled, but grudgingly returned to where she was before, standing in front of Peeta. "This is your one chance. Get everything off your back now - we're never speaking again, got it?" He nodded enthusiastically, like a toddler who knows that the sweets will be taken away if he doesn't show enough energy. She gestures for him to begin.

He clears his throat. "I guess it all started 7 years ago, back when we started Oak Park at the same time. I remember being the only one from my previous school and being terrified that all the big children were going to squash me. Then I saw you, holding your dad's hand as he said goodbye for the day. You looked so happy, especially when he gave you a big hug and whispered in your ear. After he ruffled your hair, you looked round once and walked off head held high and unafraid of all the college kids around you. You walked by me and I just caught your eye for a split second, in which you gave me this huge beaming smile. You didn't even know me and didn't stop to talk, but that smile gave me enough courage to follow, keeping your two dark braids in sight all the way into the building.

After that, I always knew where you were. No matter that we were in a school where there were 1000 other people wearing the same uniform, I could always pick you out in a crowd. That was even more definite after I heard you sing for the first time in the concert. I remember thinking, 'These kids don't stop talking for anyone,' but when you finished, everyone was deathly silent for a few moments before thunderous applause. Your voice was hauntingly beautiful, just like the rest of you. I knew from that day onwards I would never get over you." Here he paused for a moment.

"So I watched you every day, in every lesson we had together and out at lunch. You were always so happy and I always wanted to go up to you and become your friend - not that you needed it. Everyone loved you. But I was scared; what if you rejected me, hated me? I don't think I could have stood it. I looked on from afar because I was a coward. Still am.

Then, when we were fourteen, you didn't turn up to school. You were never ill and you didn't come in for weeks. I was so worried. So, when I saw you were back, I was so happy that you were okay. After a while I noticed that something was wrong. You never smiled or laughed, you snapped at people and one by one your friends drifted away. You got more introverted and skinnier every day."

"Thanks. You're such a flatterer."

He waved it off, his eyes almost desperate. "You said I only have one chance. Can I please just get it all out?" She remained silent, so he took it as an instruction to continue. "That was what worried me the most. You lost so much weight and you never seemed to eat anything. I finally found out what had happened through the gossip mill. I think I cried that night." He glanced down at his feet, running his hand through his hair anxiously. "I'm sorry I ever stopped leaving you and Prim those food parcels. My mum-"

Katniss' carefully blank, hardened expression dropped into one of sheer shock. "How do you know about those?"

"Um… I gave them to you?"

"Really? Um, wow." She didn't know what to say. At a time when her mum had been unavailable (aka permanently drunk) and she had been unable to find a job, those lunches had been a literal life saver. It kept her and Prim fed while she searched for a job that was at least relatively decent. She had never known who had given them - they were always dropped anonymously in her locker. But _Peeta Mellark?_ She never would have guessed. She continued, "Uh, thank you. Really. I can't say thank you enough for that."

"It was nothing." Peeta felt a spark of hope at the sight of her softened expression. "As I was saying, my mum gave me a right bash alongside the head when she found out what I was doing." He saw the guilt bloom across her face and quickly moved to reassure her. "It wouldn't have stopped me, but she also locked away the food (although how she did that with a fridge I'm not quite sure) so I couldn't get anything any more."

She smiled, actually smiled at him and took a step forward. Reassured, he hurried on. "Look, I really feel I need to talk to you about what you said earlier. First, about the whole staring thing, I was just wishing I could be sat next to you, talking to you. I've just loved you for so long that-"

Shit. Had he actually just said that? His voice was meek when he spoke again. "Sorry, foot in mouth disease. Feel free to hit me again." She didn't. Instead, she frowned slightly at the last statement.

"So you didn't mean it then?" He snapped his head up to look at her and the intensity of his gaze, the sheer amount of longing it held, made her blush and look away. His voice was soft but he carefully pronounced each word.

"Yeah, I meant it." At no further response from Katniss, other than a slight smile, he figured he couldn't make it much worse. "About the whispering, you were right; it was about you." Her head flicked back to him and she bit her lip nervously. "It wasn't bad stuff though. Most of the time it was them teasing me about how bad I had for you, how you had me wrapped around your finger even if you didn't know it." He dropped his head. "And they weren't smirks. They were me trying not to smile as big as humanly possible when you noticed me. I was biting my cheek most of the time but it obviously only succeeded in making the smile look weird, rather than actually stopping it." He smiled deprecatingly at her. "Sorry."

"Stop apologising."

He chuckled a little. "And the rest of the stuff you said, that's not true either. I don't care about you being poor or scruffy; not that you are. I'm not looking for money. I just want you." They both flushed from that statement. "You're not boring either. You're mysterious, funny and intelligent, not to mention kind and self-sacrificing. You can't get much better than that.

And where did you get this idea that you were ugly? You need to keep me around even if it's only to boost your self esteem. You're beautiful. Always have been and every year you look a little bit prettier. As you walked in tonight, I saw almost every man turn around to watch you sit up at the bar. I've dreamt for years about undoing your hair and running my fingers through it, hugging you from behind, running my fingers over your cheekbones, kissing your lips. You've held me entranced for years now." He paused. "There. I've said my piece. I'm sorry for freaking you out. You won't have to deal with me again. This is more than I ever thought I'd get, to be honest." Hesitantly stepping back, he spoke one last time. "Have the best life. You deserve it." A slightly shaky smile, then he turned away to walk back to his table.

A moment.

Katniss cleared her throat. "Peeta." Her voice barely worked. She tried again. "Peeta." He stopped and faced her again, his watery smile showing he was barely holding it together. "How about if I gave you the chance to make those dreams into reality?" Her heart pounded, unused to having _feelings_ let alone having to express them in such a public way. How did people normally live with these emotions?

His expression turned incredulous, as if slightly terrified that she was joking but she reassured him with a nod, unable to speak again. Nothing could be heard over the rushing of the blood in her ears. His gaze widened and then suddenly he was _there, _hugging her, lifting her feather light body and twirling her through the air while clasping her close to his chest. When he finally put her down, he leant back just enough to kiss her, giving her a glimpse of eyes sparkling with the joy she had put there before closing them to put his all into the kiss.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple, brief touch of their lips but this was so much more than the last one. For one thing, both were willing participants. That one had been full of desperation and pent up passion; this one signifying new beginnings, filled with hope and the knowledge that there were more to come, that they could wait and had all the time in the world.

Peeta drew back this time, pulling Katniss into his chest and holding her there, resting his head on top of hers. Contentedly, he sighed and opened his eyes.

He found Finnick standing there, giving him a thumbs up and mouthing, _You owe me one. _Glancing over his friend's shoulder, Peeta's eyes widened.

"Uh, Katniss? Is there a reason tall, dark and handsome over there looks like he's about to punch me?"

_fin._

**Ta-da! I hope you enjoyed - if you did, review. If you didn't, tell me what I did wrong! Anyway, next story I can't decide which one to do so I need a little help from you guys please. Would you rather I wrote:**

**Fight where Katniss realises she loves Peeta**

**OR**

**Whirlwind romance with a British!Peeta and Katniss is devastated when he leaves**

**You can only choose one (they overlap too much to do both, trust me) and they would both be modern au oneshot everlark. Tell me what you think please!**


End file.
